bouboule de duvet mignonne
by ylg
Summary: On le saura, que Private est trop doux et tout mignon ! ::one shot, gen, fluff::


**Titre :** Bouboule de duvet mignonne  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages :** l'équipe Manchot et Private  
 **Genre :** gen/fluff  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « soft » ( _doux_ ) pour genprompt bingo  
 **Note :** d'abord écrit en anglais, si quelqu'un se sent de faire la beta dessus ?  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** emprunte à la fois à la série cartoon et au film  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Le bébé Private de la Penguin Team leur est arrivé comme une bouboule de duvet mignonne, gris-argent tout doux avec de grands yeux bleus innocents, complètement trognon. Tous les membres plus âgés ont immédiatement développé un petit faible pour lui. Oui, même Rico, la rudesse incarnée, et son allergie au zamour dégoulinant, fondait pour leur nouveau bout-de-chou.  
Mais après tout, Rico se rassure toujours avec un nounours en peluche et se transforme en l'ombre tremblotante de lui-même et a besoin de se planquer dans une pile d'oreillers si Skipper disparaît : psychopathe de classe mondiale ou pas, il reste imprévisible, et démuni devant le lavage de cerveau, comme il l'a prouvé en prenant le discours d'une Lunarcorne pour la vérité sortant de la bouche de sa poupée bien-aimée. Alors pourquoi serait-il immunisé contre la trognonitude de Private ?

Kowalski se vante que sa rationalité lui permet à la fois de voir l'adorableté de Private, et de résister à ses effets. Skipper pourra l'accuser d'être faiblard de muscles et bizarroïde d'esprit, mais au moins il ne combinera pas les deux en étant faible d'esprit !  
Sauf qu'entendre ça convainc Skipper que Kowalski est insensible… et secrètement méchant. C'est logique : en tant que scientifique de l'équipe et son second, ce type doit être en fait un savant fou, l'équivalent d'un méchant vizir qui veut être calife à la place du calife, c'est à dire, du commandant ! Et pourtant Skipper continue à tolérer sa présence. Pas par bonté, mais par calcul : malgré ses défauts, c'est vrai qu'il est bon dans ce qu'il fait. Et puis Rico l'aime bien, aussi bizarre que ça soit. Et Private l'adore carrément.  
En fait, rien qu'à cause de ça, Skipper devrait virer Kowalski de l'équipe. Rien de bon ne pourra arriver s'il lui vole d'admiration et l'affection que Private devrait réserver à son leader bien-aimé ! Mais. Bon. Même si c'est pour son propre bien, ça attristerait le petit et Skipper ne supporterait pas cette idée.

Quant à lui, nooon, il n'a pas de faible pour ses hommes, aucun d'entre eux, même pas son adorable petit soldat : enfin, ça serait une faiblesse de sa part !  
Mais. Quand même. C'est vrai qu'il les aime bien. Tous autant qu'ils sont. C'est bon d'avoir une équipe autour de lui, avec leurs bons comme leurs mauvais côtés. C'est lui qui a bâti leur équipe telle qu'elle est.

Et leur petit soldat qui ne voulait rien tant que faire partie de cette famille et devenir un membre appréciable et apprécié de leur équipe, he bien, ils ne pourraient plus en être une sans lui. Revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant sa venue ? Impossible désormais. Ils se sont juré de le protéger à tout prix, de à l'abri de tout mal, le garder pur et innocent malgré tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.  
Ils auraient beau l'entraîner à fond, jamais Private ne deviendrait un gros dur, pas dans le genre de Skipper, Rico et même Kowalski. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a passé l'âge du duvet super doux et pelucheux pour devenir un vrai manchot en livrée d'adulte. Mais il restera toujours idéaliste, gentil, incorruptible, et s'accroche à son grand vert quoi qu'il advienne. Il est devenu vraiment bon dans ce qu'il fait, et ça n'est pas _juste_ être trop doux et trop mignon, faire coucou au monde et distraire ses adversaires en s'en faisant des amis. Et c'est encore moins les poignarder dans le dos après avoir gagné leur confiance ! Il est trognon et gentil, oui, toujours, mais traître, ça jamais. Pourtant il est aussi un bon combattant, un bon stratège, et même un bon commandant de remplacement en cas d'urgence.

Leur petit Private, leur soldat première classe, sous ses dehors tout doux, a un cœur d'or et un moral d'acier et rend son équipe tellement fière de lui !


End file.
